Off to Maury we go
by Silent-Bob123
Summary: Gabreil is the bored on this time and wants to go to Maury let's see what happens


Disclaimer : I don't own supernatural or maury.

A/N : This is a sister story to my other fic "Let's go to Springer."

Off to Maury we go

Gabriel was bored. After that Jerry Springer thing there's nothing to do. But then he remembered Sam said "_Next time let's go to Maury."_ Gabriel's face brightened and he ran off to find Sam and Dean. When he found them they were in the same motel room in Stanford , Connecticut because there are no jobs for them. Gabe sat next to Sam and did his best puppy face. "Sam~" He said sweetly. "No." Sam deadpanned. "You don't even know what it is." Gabe pouted. "Well knowing you it's probably something childish." Sam said not looking at Gabriel. "Aww come on Sammy give him a chance." Dean said from his place on the bed. "Thank you Dean." Gabe said smiling at Dean. "Alright what is it?" Sam asked. "Let's go to the Maury show." Gabriel said happily. "No." Sam said hurriedly. But it was too late Dean had already come and joined them on the couch. "Did you say Maury?" Dean asked excitedly. Gabriel nodded. "Why?" Sam asked. "Because I'm bored and the Jerry Springer show was allot of fun." Gabriel said. "Yeah Sammy live a little." Dean said. Sam was about to reply when they heard the familiar ruffle of wings. "Hey Cas you wanna do something fun?" Gabe asked as his brother sat on the couch next to Dean. "That depends." Cas said. "Remember when we went to Jerry Springer?" Gabe asked. Cas nodded. "Well I was thinking now we could go to Maury." Gabriel said giving Cas his puppy eyes. Gabriel knows Cas can't resist his puppy eyes. "Well I suppose." Cas said giving in. Gabriel smiled. "Well Sam that's three against one." Dean said. "Fine" Sam said defeated. Then they all (excluding Sam) set to work planning for the show.

At the Maury show: "Hello I'm Maury and welcome to the show." Maury said as the crowd quieted down. "Today we have a man convinced that his brother's fiancé is cheating on him. Please welcome Dean Winchester to the show." Maury said motioning to Dean in the other chair. "Hello Maury." Dean said. "So Dean why do you think your brothers fiancé is a cheater?" Maury asked. "Well Maury his fiancé disappears for days and days at a time and when he shows up he usually stays for a day and then leaves again." Dean said. "Well I also understand that you have a boyfriend yourself." Maury said. "Yep his name's Castiel." Dean said. "And I've come to understand that he doesn't believe the cheating story either." Maury said. "No Maury he doesn't. He says I'm just being a worrywart." Dean said. "Well your brother, his fiancé, and Castiel had this to say let's watch." Maury said turning to the screen behind them.

On the video:

"I don't understand why my brother can't just be happy for me and see that Gabe and I love each other." Sam said angrily. "Dean it's time to face facts, Sam and I love each other and are getting married." Gabriel said as he hugged Sam. "Dean why can't you just leave your brother alone and let him make his own decisions?" Asked Cas.

When the video ended Maury turned back to Dean. "Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel are all backstage. Let's bring them out." Maury said. The audience started clapping as Sam, Cas, and Gabe came onstage. When they all sat down Maury said "So Gabe, why do you think Dean thinks you're a cheater?" "Well Maury I think it's because he doesn't want his little brother to grow up and get married." Gabriel said. "Dean is this true?" Maury asked looking at Dean. "Not entirely." Dean said sheepishly. "Well we had Gabriel take a lie detector test before the show and the results are in." Maury said getting up and taking the envelope from the under paid intern. "Gabriel you were asked if you've ever cheated on Sam. You said no and the test says you where telling the truth." Maury said making the audience clap. "Then you where asked if when you go away for weeks and weeks at a time are you cheating. You said no and the test says you're telling the truth. Then you were asked if you really love Sam. You said yes and the test said you're telling the truth." Maury said. Dean got up and hugged Gabe and Sam making the audience clap. "There you have it folks, Good bye and I'll see you next time." Maury said to the camera.


End file.
